This invention is the outgrowth of applicant's many years of experience and research in the field of body building with emphasis being placed upon considerations of muscle and body physiology and basic physics of exercise methods and the realization of the need for tailored machinery for specific structure and function of individual muscles. While existing exercises and machines may be competent in developing the body, it is not clear that they are necessarily the ultimate in point of efficiency. In this connection most, if not all, conventional exercising machines are based upon the effect of gravity providing a linear resistance or force against which the individual works to build his body. Spring machines are comparable to the effect of gravity in that the resistance thereof are linear or unidirectional. Even in machines having pulleys the pulleys serve only to re-direct the direction of the resistance to a single linear direction.
The fact that in conventional exercises resistance to body movement is linear is a significant drawback particularly when the body parts involved are rotating. In other words the rotary motion of body parts is countered by reciprocatory motion which is linear. The benefits to be derived therefrom, because of the relatively low efficiency of such system or exercise, is forthcoming only after prolonged and unnecessary effort as will be seen from the machine and method disclosed and claimed herein by applicant.